


Lost Light

by Shownkindness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Abby, Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Octavia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Aden, Beta Indra, Beta Raven, Beta Roan, F/F, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Omega Clarke, Omega Costia, Omega Lincoln, Omegaverse, Political Marriage, alliance marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: (Discontinued) 100 Years ago Skaikru crashed to Earth and has been at war with Trikru since. With a thin alliance standing and a need to take a mate, Lexa is given a chance to fix both with one marriage. "Princess" Clarke is the only member of the royal lines of Skaikru that presented as an Omega. For the last few years she has been in prison for high treason. On her 18th birthday she is sold as a bargaining token by The Council to create a strong alliance with Trikru. Going from prisoner to the mate of the leader of 12 clans is going to be hard change for the Omega. Tensions are high and people are displeased with the marriage. War is brewing and Clarke needs Lexa to help her before it too late. With her heat coming close and a mate that is closed off Clarke has to try and use her new power to save Skaikru and herself.





	1. Intro 1

“Omega prisoner 319, face the wall.” the voice of a beta barked into the room.

Glancing up from her drawing, the blonde omega looked to see who was talking to her before facing the wall. Clarke knew what was coming, she had been counting down the days until she was executed for her crimes. She and her father had meant well, but their actions had been in vain resulting in her father’s death and her being sent to prison until her 18th birthday. Her father had overheard Charles, the head of the Pike line, saying he was going to kill Jaha and take his place as the rightful heir Before they could go public with their discovery, they had been caught with the prerecorded message and were both found guilty of high treason. The Pike line was higher in status than the Griffin line so Clarke and her father were thought to be wrong; the fact that they were both omegas didn’t help either. Now it was her time to pay for trying to warn the people.

“As stated in the laws of old, on an omega’s 18th birthday their custody is turned over to Arcadia. You have been found guilty of high treason and have been sentenced to death by firing squad. Put your hands on the wall.”

Leaning forward Clarke placed her hands on the wall trying to think of a way to warn the people one last time. If she was going to die for treason she wanted to get the information out there. Feeling the cuffs put on her hands, a soft growl left her lips: but, she kept quiet in hopes the guard would let her see where he are taking her. Leading her out of the room, she passed the cells of other prisoners. Over the past 3 years, this place had been her home and she had made friends, as good friends as you can make when you are a prisoner. 

After a few more turns, they were outside where the guards were already lined up, their rifles at the ready. The guard left her to face The Council, to face the people who had ordered her death. They were all faces she had grown up knowing: Kane, Jaha, Pike and her mother. They had all been constants in her life, good and bad. Clarke was the only omega born to the “royal lines” and she was suppose to marry from one of their lines. It had to be hard on them to kill the only one left they saw “fit” to marry. Looking them all in the eye, she managed to keep from growling, but her shoulders were stiff and unforgiving. Her mother refused to meet her eyes and seemed to be searching for something behind her.

Two years without any contact with people, other than meals shoved through a slot in her cell door, had made Clarke hypersensitive to everything, particularly smells. Now, being outside, her nose was overloaded with the different scents around her. Yet one scent tickled her senses more than any other. It was strange...foreign...there was only one explanation, Trikru were near.

“Clarke Griffin, you have been sentenced to death for the crime treason. Do you have any...” Jaha started to speak but was interrupted by shouts coming from the gate guards.

“Trikru approaching the gates!”

The Council members stood and a low growl rumbled from Pike’s lips.

Everything was giving Clarke a headache but before she could worry about that she was pulled to the side by her cuffs. The guard took her back to her cell as the shouts got louder and more frantic. People started to gathering their guns and moving quickly towards the gate. The blonde was roughly pushed into her cell and the guard went to join the others. Her blue eyes scanned her cell and slowly she sank to the floor. She had thought she would never have to face this room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed and the first chapter is really short just so I can get a feel for how many people would be interested in this. This is my first Omegaverse, but I have a lot of ideas for this fic and I hope there are people out there I can share them with.


	2. Intro 2

**_1 Week Earlier_**

“Heda. Abby Griffin of Skaikru wishes to speak with you.” The Commander snarled lightly having never really liking the woman, but wanted to hear what she had to say she waved her hand to allow her in.

Abby glanced around quickly and slowly bowed in front of The Commander. With a nod Lexa dismissed her guards knowing she could take woman if it came down to fight. She may be an Alpha, but Skaikru seemed to lack training that made them weak. If it wasn’t for their weapons her clan would have taken them sooner. The back and forth between each side breaking treaties were just buying time until they got to the real war. The young Alpha had been waiting for it and had a feeling that it would be her that be leading her pack into that war.

“Yes Abby Griffin?” 

Standing up Abby looked around nervous and unsure. It wasn’t common behavior of the other alpha and it made Lexa sit up straighter in her throne. When the older woman finally looked at her The Commander could see sadness in her eyes and her shoulders were sagged in defeat. She was still a leader, but there was something else that was causing the woman to come to this meeting. Even though her pup had been taken away from her years ago her sire bond still held onto her. The bond was the reason she came to the camp of their enemy in the middle of the night looking to make a deal. A deal that would save her pup, but also her people. 

“Thank you Commander for seeing me. I know it is late and you must be headed to retire for the night soon. I come to you, not as a leader, but as a Sire. A sire that is about to see her pup killed.”

The Commander growled, “What does your pup have to do with our clans, if you haven’t noticed we are about to go to war with Skaikru for breaking the treaty. Are you that confident that you will win that you play these silly mind games?”

Taking a soft step back Abby tried to gather her thoughts and turn this situation around. She came here for Clarke and she needed to do right by her, “Trikru and Skaikru have only had treaties. We have never form an alliance. We need something that would tie the two together so tight that neither would move against the other. My pup is what is going to change that. You are aware that both of our packs run on a royalty system. Your family has been ruling Trikru for Centuries and my family have been royalty as well. What you don’t know is my pup, Clarke is the only Omega born royalty in over 60 years. She is known as the Princess of our people. A union between you two would lock our packs together. Clarke already has people loyal to her and Skaikru would expect the union.”

“And what does your pup think of this?” The Commander asked taking in the information. 

“Sh-She knows her duty is to her people. But you would have to demand her as part of the alliance. The others don’t know I have come here, they wish to keep her a secret to marry her off to one of their own. In a week’s time I will no longer be her guardian and her custody will be handed to the people that wish to use her. This is what is best for her and for Skaikru.”

Tilting her head up slightly Lexa debates this. It had been sometime since she has had someone. There was pressure for her to sire a heir soon or they would think she is weak. She was young, but her own sire had sired two pups by her age. Lexa being the hire took over well her brother was sent to marry for an alliance. It was logical to take what the woman was offering and common, but she still wanted to take time to debate without the woman in front of her. Standing slowly her slash follows her well she moves to her tent flap and opens it slowly. 

“You will know my answer in a week.”

**_Now_**

At the gates of Arkaida stood The Commander with her army standing only a few hundred yards behind her watching to charge if they dare to strike down their Alpha. The Gates opened slowly and soft steps filled the silence until The Chancellor Jaha and The Commander stood toe to toe. The two sized each other up, but just like the warpaint surrounding her eyes in smooth lines she was solid and unforgiving. Jaha tried to match her emotionless expression, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Commander, what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I am done waiting. Today is the day you either join my Coalition or I will make an example of what happens if you dare cross me. We have been dancing around this for too long.” her voice steady well another set of steps is heard getting closer.

Glancing over they both noticed Indra, the chief of the biggest Trikru village. She would be the one dealing with them on a day to day basis, Lexa needed to return to Polis. It was uncommon for a Commander to be away for as long as she has been. If Skaikru had left their treaty alone she wouldn't have come down at all, but Skaikur can't seem to behave. Jaha glanced over at the other warrior and debated his choices. If they joined they would be under the rule of The Commander he would lose almost all the power he has, but he people we be free of war. If he didn’t take it, they would all be dead by morning. There wasn’t much of a choice and The Commander knew it.

“Let us talk about this inside.” he moved aside and raised his arm to allow the two past him.

Moving past him The Commander met the glaze of Abby, but didn’t hint that they had talked. Controlling her features as she was lead inside of the old crash spaceship she tried not to lick the air at the scent of an Omega. Abby had mentioned that her daughter was an Omega, but not how good she smelt. Granted that wasn’t something a sire would really say about their pup. Most sires and mothers can’t smell their pup’s scent like others. Being an alpha that is unmated the scent of an unmated Omega is even easier for The Commander to pick up. She is lead into a small room and she feels her Beta shift next to her. The Trikru aren’t use to being in small places like this so she understand why the Beta is so nervous to be boxed in. 

“‘Clam.’” Lexa spoke to her in their native tongue so not to give away that Indra is feeling nervous. 

As the six of them all sat at the table The Commander glanced around the members of The Council trying to read them. Three alphas and a beta. It was no wonder their peace talks hadn’t gone over well. One temper flared and it was a match to see who was the top. The only one that has constantly been clam when in the talks was the one called Marcus, the beta. If he was leader of Skaikru they may have made peace long ago, but it seemed that Skaikru had beliefs of old when it came to status. That was what she what gathered from her talk with Abby Griffin at least. 

“So Commander, what would Skaikru need to do to join the Coalition?” Jaha started the discussion.

“I require that half of your weapons be destroyed and witnessed by Indra along with her warriors…”

“Why do we have to destroy our weapons!? They protect us!” Pike, the alpha that has caused the most problems spoke up like she expected him to.

“Those weapons are no longer needed. You will be protected, by Trikru for you are in their territory to begin with. You should be grateful I am allowing you to keep any.” her voice was firm telling him not to fight her on this, “I also require that Abby Griffin give any healer training to any healers that wish to seek her out. You have more advanced way of doing things and it would be beneficial for us to share our strengths. In exchange for that Indra has agreed to train some of your younger Alphas how to fight and hunt. You have many young people that do not how to even do the basics and your ability to continue as a clan will depend on you relying less on your weapons.”

Jaha glanced over at Abby to see if she agreed to the terms and with a nod from the Alpha he went around the table getting answers from the others. Pike was biting his tongue, but his scent was strong and angry. The Chancellor only hoped that he would keep his temper at bay long enough for them to agree to the terms. Finally looking at Marcus and getting him to agree instantly he looked back to The Commander hoping that this would be quick. Taking a breath and made a mental list of the things they would need to do to agree to this. The weapons would be the hardest to get rid of, but he knew The Commander meant it when she said Trikru would protect them if another clan went after them. They were right on the Azgeda border and hadn’t run into them yet, but it could happen. He has seen how Trikru fights and knows they will be well protected. 

“Alright Commander we agree to these terms. What do we do next?”

“Next you come to Polis and take the mark of The Coalition in front of the other clans. Then there will be a feast after the union.”

“Union?”

“Yes, due to the amount of blood that has been spilled between our people they will demand blood. You can pay the debt in the blood of your soldiers or the blood in a marriage of someone of equal status to me.”

“I am the only one of equal status of you, but I am mated as is everyone is on The Council.”

“I do believe you have a Princess do you not? An unmated Omega would be a good payment for the war that Skaikru has caused. The union would clean your sins away, it is your choice. Bring the skaiprisa to Polis in three days for the union and the accepting mark, or on the morning of the fourth day the army of the 11 clans will descend onto you. The choice is yours Chancellor.” She stands and leaves the room with Indra right behind her allowing them to think about what she just told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request I will be going back and fleshing out chapter one a little more I will have it done before chapter three, but I couldn't stop writing the second chapter. Still unbetaed


	3. The Wedding 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Slight Suicidal thoughts for a moment. Implied rape culture (Does not go into detail just a sentence)
> 
> There have been some changes so if you haven't read since last update please re-read.

The shutting of the door to her room makes the blonde startle awake scanning the room looking to see what woke her up. When her eyes lay on one of the last people she wanted to see she turns her head sharply trying to push the scent of defiance. It wouldn’t do anything to the Beta that was inside of her room, but just the act was soothing. The dark haired man just stood by the door knowing that Clarke wouldn’t approve of him getting any closer. He has seen her grow into the woman she is today and a part of him is see her leave them. Their Princess had been good news to everyone, a sign, but when she was put in jail he wondered why life had dealt them these cards. 

“Go away Kane.” her chest rumbled refusing to look at him.

“I wish I could Clarke, but your people require their Princess one last time. One last service and you will be free to live your life, free of your crime.” this caused the blonde’s ears to twitched slightly.

“I have not been that girl for a long time Kane.” a sigh leaves her lips well she looks at her hands, “You were willing to shoot me down yesterday, there has to be a reason I am still breathing. Tell me Kane what did The Commander want.”

Unable to hold back he gives a small smile and moves to sit in the chair that was tucked in the corner of the room bringing it closer to the bed. Now that he is closer to Clarke he can smell the defiance, but knows that he was more at the situation than him. The bags under her eyes and the way her clothing hung loose on her frame he had a feeling she had accepted her death long ago. It was a waist of a young life, the life of someone that was smart and born to lead even if they were an Omega. That had been clear in the riot she had started when she noticed her fellow Omegas were being given less to eat. Not only did she have Betas and Omegas on her side, but a strong Alpha as well. It had ended with them tasering Clarke and putting in her solitary. 

“The Commander wants us to join her Coalition.” he starts not sure how to bring it up, but he was chosen for a reason, “She is demanding we destroy some of our peoples weapons in exchange for training from Trikru and we are going to her city so Jaha can take the mark of The Coalition.”

“Sounds simple enough, too simple.” She grumbles softly.

“Yes, it was too simple. You see Trikru is demanding a payment of blood. The price can be paid with the bodies of our people, or the blood of marriage. But The Commander can’t just mate with just anyone, she needs someone that is of her status.” he explains softly knowing she would understand.

“So seeing everyone on The Council is married the Princess of Skaikru is next up. That is what you meant.”

“You would be forgiven of your crimes and can take whatever you need.” he explains to her, but the Omega is already on her feet crossing the room pacing.

“But I wouldn’t be free would I! No! I would be enslaved again. My chains would the needs of my pack and my sentence would be a breeding machine for someone cold and willing to kill without a second though. How could you agree to this, how could my mother agree to this. You couldn’t leave me alone and just let me die? I was ready to pay the price for what I tried to do, but The Council seems to think it is fit just to make my suffering longer.” her anger flaring, but her voice was cracking with sadness.

It was harder to live than to die. She had learned that from her year in solitary. There were too many things that you had to worry about and when you have time to think about it, it becomes too much. Hugging her arms around herself she leans on the wall letting soft tears fall down her face. Even though she didn’t want to keep going the part of her that cared for her was starting to wake up. From a young age she was raised to put the pack before herself. That is why she accepted being married off to someone that she had no interest in. At least Wells was a safe choice. He was a Beta meaning she would be treated somewhat better. Alphas tended to be rough with their Omegas in Skaikru. They had all heard stories, but thankfully she hadn’t experienced that for herself. Inside her soul was telling her to do this for her pack, that the pack needed her even if that meant she would be slowly suffering on the inside. She had no clue what it was like to be an Omega in the Trikru clan, but if it was anything like how it was there she would be a second rate member again.

Moving closer Kane held up his hands softly, “You know that you need to do this Clarke. You our the Princess of Skaikru. It is your duty to put them first. If you don’t Trikru will wipe us out in three days.”

The room is silent for a few moments before a shaking voice breaks it, “Ok. Ok when do I meet my mate.”

With a sad smile Kane answers, “You are going to be traveling to Polis with us tonight. We will be there just in time to get ready for your union. Then Jaha will take the mark and their will be a grand feast before you and The Commander.. Umm retire for the night.” 

With defeat heavy on her shoulders she gave a sad nod. It seemed her life would never be in her hands. When she tried to control it she just messed up and ended up chained to a different one. Her ears twitched at the harsh scraping of him putting the chair back and stood by the door, this time knowing she won’t be facing a rifle squad. Knocking on the door twice Kane lets her go first when the guard from earlier opens the door. Moving past him the blonde omega tries to keep her head high even though she couldn’t shaking the feel of being sold. 

“Everyone packed overnight and are getting the carts ready to start walking. Trikru should be here soon to guide us to Polis. They say that if we leave before midday we will make it in two days. Your mother has packed you a bag of clothes for you.”

“Abigail Griffin is not my mother.” Clarke informed him bitterly; even though she had called her that a few minutes ago. “She is only my sire, it is her fault I was locked up in the first place.”

“Clarke give her a change. I know she messed up, but she does still love you.” Kane tried softly.

“She can have my forgiveness when my father is able to hug me again.”

The rest of the small walk to the outside was silent well the Beta tried not to anger her any farther. Once outside Clarke had to take a moment and calm down from the overload. It seemed that if yesterday and now were any indication her hearing and sense of smell were going to be sensitive for awhile. Once she could focus she stepped out fully and took note of the things going on around her. There were two carts being filed with supplies well a few guards stood watch. They seemed to be waiting for Trikru and with a soft twitch of her nose Clarke couldn’t detect them yet, but she did find another scent thought it was changed a little than what she remembered. Whipping her head to her left she spotted a black haired Alpha loading supplies into the cart for a brunette beta. For a moment she felt her heart thump in happiness before she found herself running and tackling the Alpha.

“Octavia!”

They both hit the ground with a thump, but Clarke was too busy smiling to care that her friend was most likely going to be sore. Breathing her scent again Clarke knew for sure that was she was an Alpha. When she had been locked up Octavia hadn’t hit the age of presenting yet so she had smelt duller, but now Clarke rumbled softly at the scent. She wasn’t interested in Octavia, her scent was wrong, but it still smelt pleasant. When the black haired girl realized who it was that tackles her she smiled back and rumbled with happiness.

“Don’t know you had such a fan O. Here I thought your brother and I were the only people that liked you.” the brunette beta spoke up breaking the moment between the two best friends.

Guilty about the display of affection Clarke crawled off of Octavia and help the other off the ground. Well Octavia was brushing the dirt off of her clothes the Omega of the group looked over the brunette. The beta had a smirk on her face that was clear do to her hair being pulled up into a ponytail. She had a work belt on that Clarke had seen the builders of the pack ware from time to time. Moving down to her legs she wore boats, but her left leg was in brace. The blonde didn’t want to come off as rude and ask her about it so she looks back over at Octavia who was responding the other’s remark.

“I have friends Raven. This is Clarke. I haven’t seen her in awhile.”

“Awhile? Octavia last time I saw you, you were struggling to fill out your clothes. You were so short and you hadn’t presented yet. But nice, another Alpha to add to the Blake family.” 

“Wait. Clarke was in Princess Clarke, as in the nutjob that has been in prison for the last three years?”

Clarke gave a quick glare with a sharp tone, “I normally just go by Clarke, but yes.”

Glancing over at Octavia the brunette held her hands up slightly, “And with that I am going to help Sinclair over there. Come get me before we leave.” and with that she limped over to her mentor.

“So..” Octavia went back to loading the cart, “how do you feel about this union. I don’t think you got news of it any sooner than the rest of us.”

Clarke gave a soft sigh, “I guess it is more I am being sold to her than anything.”

Octavia chuckles, “Well at least it is a nice price she is willing to pay.” Clarke gave the girl a grumpy look, “Oh come on Clarke. Trikru could easily take Skaikru no problem, yes we would take a few of them down, but they would win. If The Commander wanted to she could have taken glory over this.”

Clarke went to respond, but new scents entered her nose, “Well my wedding party is here. I will find you when we camp for the night.”

Octavia looked confused for a moment, by what she meant. When she focus she caught the brief scent of Trikru, but it has taken all of her training to scenes them. Watching Clarke she went back to packing up the cart wondering how she had smelt them first. 

As the omega walked away she was caught up by her Sire. When the blonde saw Abby making her way over and moved away from her and went to find Kane to see when they would be leaving. It seemed that the other Griffin got the message because she didn’t smell her follow as she got closer to Kane. The beta was talking to two guards that kept nodding, but went a little tense when they noticed her coming closer. Holding back Clarke nodded at Kane and let them finish well she fidgeted with her sleeves. When the guards had walked away the dark haired beta moves to the front of his cart and hands her a rundown backpack with a watch and jacket hanging off of it. With a whine she brought the jacket to her nose and it smelt almost as if her womb father had warn it the day before. She knew that it wasn’t true, but she buried her nose in the scent and found comfort in it like any pup would. 

“Abby thought maybe his scent would help you with the wedding and wanted me to make sure I got it to you. She knows that you won’t forgive her so easily, but she misses him too.”

Clarke growls into the jacket, but refuses to comment because the gift of the jacket is a good step for her. She doesn’t want to forgive her, but her father’s scent has always calmed her. The Omega parent was normally the scent that pups find the most comfort in even though their Sire’s scent was a comfort as well. With all the changes that were happening the blonde was thankful to have this to block out all the scents around her that were causing a minor headache. Octavia had smelt nice and if they didn’t already have sleeping arrangement she was gonna ask if they could share a tent. Octavia had been one of the few people that knew of how she felt about how Omegas were treated and she had even agreed. They had been close as pups even with the small age gap, and she knew their friendship would pick up right where it left off those years ago. 

As Trikru made their way to the gate the party heading to the capital met them outside even though they didn’t trust them completely they knew they needed them. A group of guards brought out their guns in arm fulls and filled carts. From what Clarke had heard from whispers they were going to burn them at the union feast to show commitment. Tucking the jacket in with the rest of her stuff in hopes it would hold the scent she made her way to the Trikru leader. With her head high Clarke knew she had a role to lead. The Trikru had no idea that she had been a prisoner and planned to act like it hadn’t happened. She went to the one she assumed was Indra and held out her arm in the ground greeting she had learned in her political classes.

“I am Princess Clarke of Skaikru. It is nice to finally come to peace with Trikru and I hope my union with The Commander will show our sincerity to keep that peace.”

Indra looked down at her arm, “Skaikru has a history of not keeping its treaties. I do not see your union to our Commander something you would hold sirous either.”

Clarke let her arm fall to her side, “Skaikru may be where I am come from, but within two days my loyalty will lay with The Commander and The Commander alone.”

Softly Clarke breathed in and tried to read the scent of the Trikru Beta. There was a strong Alpha scent that was right on the boarder of her own scent and Clarke had to assume it was the scent of The Commander. The Omega inside of her shivered at the scent of such a strong Alpha. Clarke kept eye contact with the other leader before it seemed like the Beta believed her. There was a soft nod before the other leader gripped her arm softly, but Clarke had a feeling so she didn’t come off as rude. When they let go Indra nodded to her people and started to lead them forward.

Glancing around unsure the guard started to follow and the normal members of the Clan waited. This was the closest they had been to Trikru that wasn’t on a battlefield and it had the Skaikru nervous. Walking a few meters behind Indra Clarke held her head high and lead her people showing them that they didn’t have much to fear. The Commander wasn’t stupid enough to try and lead them out with a fake treaty. They still had all of their weapons and the party that was headed to the union was only an eighth of the Skaikru pack. Most of the the leaders had come with, all but Pike who was acting Chancellor. 

It took a few minutes, but she heard the tell tale signs of her Alpha friend moving to catch up with her. There was a flash of a smile and Octavia slowly started to walk in pace with the Omega. Glancing around them Octavia looked over the Trikru warriors amazed that someone could be as strong as they were. She had seen Trikru warriors in action when she was on the frontlines. It was just luck that she had made it off of the battlefield some days. She was ranked as a bomb runner and would place them in places to be set off. She wasn’t attacking upfront with them, but she got see plenty of others get taken down by Trikru. Her friendship to Raven was the only thing that kept her safe from being in the front line. Her friendship had lead to her having more knowledge about the bombs and traps than basic Clan members. The idea of hand to hand combat always seemed like something be proud of to her and she had wished to get more training than what she had.

“Octavia, I don’t know what your connection to the mechanic is, but I was wondering if you would keep me company in Polis. I will be there alone and it would be nice to have a familiar face. If that is allowed.”

“Connection?... Oh Raven! She is just a friend, I would love to stay with you. You know Bellamy, he has been even more protective now that I am on the frontlines. Would be good to get away honestly.”

They keep walking until the sun started to go down. Trikru members were swift in making their camp, the Skaikru seemed to move a bit slower not use to making camp in the middle of the woods as often. When both camps are finally made Clarke make a small trip around the camp to just gather herself. Most of these people she hadn’t seen for a few years and it was interesting to see how they have changed over time. Mostly her mind was spent going over everything she knew about Trikru and wondering what her wife was going to be like. She knew of The Commander, but those were war stories. Would she be treated like the Skaikru treats their Omegas or would she be treated worst. Before the thoughts could consume her she heard footsteps approaching her. 

“Clarke.” her Sire called softly.

The blonde stopped walking, but refused to turn around and talk to the person that had sent her to Prison to begin with. It had been thoughtful of her for giving her the jacket of her father’s, it would help with her nerves tomorrow. That was the only thing the Alpha behind he had done right in awhile. They had been a happy family once. Her dad would hold her read her stories at right and her sire would use hand puppets. That turned into her Sire quizzing her on medical terms and her father getting her supplies to paint. Everyone had hoped she would go into medicine like her Sire, making her the perfect mate. That time was over though and now she was being trade-off to an unknown future. Still though her Omega parent had taught her to thank people for the gifts they give her no matter how small. It was what Omegas did, be loving and soft not the growling mess she had been lately.

“Thank you for the jacket.” Clarke tells her still not looking behind her.

“You’re welcome, I was hoping it would help comfort you well you get use to your new home.” Abby says softly trying not to get too excited that her daughter is talking to her.

Clarke just nods and walks away trying to let anyone see the tears gathering in her eyes. She didn’t need Trikru to see her like that and her people would just pity her. This is what it meant to be a leader. She wasn’t aloud to curl up in a ball and cry in the pain that was still an infection within her soul. Moving to the edge of the camp she took a deep breath and let it wash over her. It wouldn’t consume her, Trikru was already unhappy that she was going to be mated to their Commander. If it wasn’t an act of treason she was sure someone would try and kill her on her way to Polis. Ah yes Polis. No Skaikru person had seen the famous city, only hearing about it because TonDC laid between them. Would it be like the huts that they had seen passing TonDC a few miles ago or would it be more advanced like the metal house of Arcadia?

“Clarke, it’s getting late let’s getting sleep.” Octavia told her friend well approaching her. 

Simply nodding Clarke followed the Alpha to the tent they would be sharing for the night knowing that she would need rest for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Clexaweek2017 Sunday Free Day (yes I waited until midnight to update this.) I'm sorry for such a long wait. I am writing the second half right now, it was just getting long and I felt bad I hadn't updated in a while. I do have a beta now they are just taking a little bit to help so I will help date a better version later.


	4. The Wedding 2

“Heda, Skaikru have entered the gates.” a messenger informed her softly.

Lexa glanced up from her papers and gave a nod of dismissal. Scanning over the papers in front of her they were all the same. They were threats and disgruntled Alphas insulted that she would a weak Omega from a useless Clan. The Clans wouldn’t dare to break from her Coalition, but Azgeda was still a wild card seeing they weren’t part of the Coalition. At the moment 11 Clans had pledged loyalty to her and it would be 12 by the end of the night. The only Clan had her worried was Blue Cliffs, but she did not have time to drop everything and go remind them why they joined in the first place. They shared a board with Azgeda farther North than Trikru, it would be a gamble she would have to take. There was no backing out of this now.

It didn’t take long before Lexa could smell the sweet Omega that had caught her interest. She would never admit it to the Skaikru people, but their Princess did have a very attractive scent. Even if by the end of the night that scent would start to swirl with hers and change from the scent of an unclaimed Omega to a mated Omega. Trying not to think too much about tonight The Commander gathered the papers in front of her and straightened them before going back to sorting them. It wasn’t until an hour before Titus and Anya made themselves known. Pulling green eyes from her work she looked at her two advisors. If she was honest she would only have Anya by her side, but it was tradition to have a flamekeeper or law keeper as an advisor. Not many people were interested in spending years studying law and many, Anya included, thought that he was just scared of war and that is why Titus spent 30 years studying. 

“Heda you should have servant run you a bath. Your union is soon.” Titus condensed. 

“I am well aware that my union is soon, I am the one that picked the date.” the Alpha grumbled softly standing to her feet.

“Your mate is already in the room you set up for her to get ready. I don’t understand why she couldn’t just get ready in your chambers, that is where you will be retiring tonight.” Titus continued to badger her. 

Anya knew why, though. Lexa was just trying to keep her space from being invaded for as long as she could. The brunette hadn’t shared her space for six years, right before she became their Heda. They had all hoped that she would have gotten past what happened to Costia and would take another Omega as her mate. It had been tragic what had happened and they had been at war with Azgeda since. Them making Skaikru a friend wasn’t out of the need to friend them. They needed the extra land to strike against Azgeda and get them to submit to The Coalition. They couldn’t handle battling a war on two sides and now that they had taken away one war than could focus on the real one. Lexa could get justice for the mate she lost, for the screams of pain she yelled into the night as she felted her tortured for almost a year. Lexa was in no hurry to be joined by a mating bite again but knew it was needed for them to have peace. 

“We will leave you to get ready.” Anya nodded well turning around and hinting to Titus that they should leave.

When her two advisors had left Lexa let herself fall back into the throne. The tips of her fingers brushed over where her old mating bite had been. It had long since healed and if you didn’t know better you would think she had never been bitten. Lexa knew it had been there, though, she remembered the love she had for Costia, how it had made her weak. This mating would not make her weak. She would not make the same mistakes that she had made before. As her hand dropped her lap a soft sigh left her lips before moving to her feet. They had been right about her needing to get ready. If she didn’t go to the union she would just have other Omegas pushed at her and this was about getting the war she wanted. She hadn’t actually felt sorry for Abby Griffin when she came to her tent. No this was an exchange, a deal that was getting them both needed. 

Heading to her room she allowed the servants to redo her brains and readjust her war gear. The final touches were made and she kicked them out well she painted the broad strokes across her face that made her warpaint. Once the look of The Commander was completed she made her way down to the front of the tower where the bonfire would be taking place. Walking to the head of fire she looked down to the door where her soon-to-be mate would be entering. There was an energy in the room that was hard for the Alpha to ignore. There was so much anger that was being kept at bay because they knew that this was Heda’s rule. The majority of the anger was coming from Titus. He had made it clear he hadn’t wanted this union to happen when she first announced it to her ambassadors. 

The room stilled as the blonde Omega opened the doors and started to walk forward. Lexa wasn’t sure what she had expected if she had expected a timid Omega that couldn’t stop shaking. That was clearly not what she was getting and with a quick glance at Anya she knew that the other Alpha had talked to her future mate. The blonde held her head up high and held eye contact with anyone that was trying to challenge her. Anya must have explained that she was now higher on the social chain here. Being the mate of Heda was not a simple affair, yes the Omega was expected to be submissive to Lexa, but in their culture, a mate is a same rank as their partner. The Omega would rank the same level as an ambassador, only Anya, Titus and Lexa above her. Many people would have a problem with adjusting to this, even if Lexa’s mate had come from a respected Clan. With her mate coming from Skaikru made her battle an even harder. 

Sky blue eyes met earthy green and Lexa knew from that moment she could do this. Those eyes were willing and full of consent to something she didn’t have a choice in. The blonde was doing this for her people and that was something the two could connect on. They could build a partnership off of that, even if Lexa didn’t want to love again she understood that there was a connection needed. They could not raise pups without some kind of partnership. Her own Sire had left her mother to raise Lexa on her own. Lexa was taken care of by the members of the house and her mother, but there were still moments Lexa had wished her sire had been there to answer questions. The Alpha had presented early in life and that made everything more confusing. She had vowed that she wouldn’t do that to her pups and she would vow that to her blonde mate as well. 

As vows were spoken Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand trying in her own way to show her that things will be different. It was her promise to Clarke that she will not be treated like she has heard how Omegas of Skaikru are treated. They had heard the stories of the disrespect they gave to their Omegas from Clan runaways. People that had given up their loyalty to Skaikru to join another clan and get protection. Among her people Omegas were respected and weren’t seen as less, some clans like Broadleaf saw Omegas as a gift. When the final words of the vows were spoken Lexa looked into blue eyes again before leaning forward and biting down on the skin of her pulse point. There was a pause before teeth were brought down on her own neck to mark them as each other for everyone to see. 

Breaking away from the bites Clarke leaned in and claimed Lexa’s blood covered lips with her own. The Alpha allowed the kiss to go on for a few moments before pulling away gently. There was a cheer from the crowd and Lexa pulled Clarke close to show them standing in unity. The crowd broke away to celebrate with food and drinks. Softly guiding Clarke to the long table set up for Ambassadors Lexa helped her sit in her chair next to her. As they ate and met with members of leadership from both sides of the alliance, Clarke slides her hand under the table to squeeze Lexa’s needing the touch to calm the connection from the mating bite. Skaikru’s weapons had been placed on the fire causing different colors and awe to go through the crowd, only welcoming more drinking. As the night slowly became later and later Lexa had declared they would be retiring for the night and informed them to keep partying for them.

Clarke followed The Commander to the elevator that would pull them to the top floor of the tower. They had only spoken a few words to each other that night and Clarke was nervous to see what would happen once they were alone. She wasn’t as scared of the Alpha as she thought she would be, there was something calming about the scent of her mate. She smelt of the forest and dirt, something that she hadn’t smelt for years since she was in lock up. The blonde had come to realize her scenes were cranked up to 11 since she had been locked up. Everything was louder, stronger and that was why she kept constant contact with Lexa the whole night. Lexa’s bite had been as gentle as it could be and the Alpha hadn’t complained when the Omega insistent on holding her hand through dinner. Maybe it wouldn’t have been as bad as she had dreamed of their trip to the capital. 

Opening the door to the bedroom Lexa allowed Clarke to enter well she started to light the candles that were placed around the room. As the room filled with light Clarke started to understand a little more about her Alpha. The bed wasn’t made and pillows were on the floor like they had been thrown there in the night, there were papers scattered all across the room, there were burnt out candles all across the room and there was a balcony with a bench that also had a few books on it. It was clear to Clarke that no one was welcomed here and this was the place where Lexa’s mind became a physical form with the amount of organized chaos. When all the lights were lit Clarke was lead to the center of the room that seemed cleared of papers. She didn’t understand what was going on until Lexa was kneeling on the ground in front of her and looking up at her with her big green eyes. 

“Klarke. I know you did not ask for this life with me. This union may be loveless, but I want you to know that I would never push what you need aside. You are my mate and though our union is not based on love, it can be based on trust. Our pup will know what it is to be raised by Sire and mother. You are more than just something to be bred and I promise that I will treat you like the person you are. I would never force myself on you, only during my ruts are you required to share that with me. After our pup, I will never touch you again if that is your wish. I swear fealty to you Klarke kom Skaikru, from here on out I am your Alpha and you are my Omega.”

Clarke pulled Lexa off of her knees softly and they just stood staring at each other for a few minutes. The blonde couldn’t believe she had heard those words from an Alpha. She was so sure that she was going to be treated like an object that right of her life she was a little overwhelmed that she had been sworn to. On her way here she had expected to become one of the many stories of horror. A poor defenseless Omega that is put in her place the moment the doors were locked, but here was the most powerful Alpha she had ever met swearing to treat her like her status didn’t matter. That she would treat Clarke like she wasn’t just traded off into a marriage that had no base, but the mutual need to end a war. It was a bit too much and Clarke couldn’t help the tears that started to fall from her eyes. 

“Thank you.” a broken whisper cracked through the night air and Lexa let the blonde lay down well she made sure door was locked along with a few of the unneeded candles, leaving a few lit. 

Crawling into bed next to the blonde Lexa decided to stay on her side of the bed before closing her eyes. She didn’t want to assume that Clarke wanted to be close to her. It wasn’t until a few minutes of quiet that there was shuffling and Lexa felt the Omega nuzzle into her side sniffing at her scent. Hiding a smile Lexa hold the younger woman in her arms. Allowing herself to relax the both fell asleep feeling like maybe this union thing wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed sadly, but please kudos and comment <3 and come bug me on Tumblr at the same name!


	5. Ambassador 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the wedding. Clarke learns a little bit about Lexa and more about The Tower. Lexa is a cute and respectful bean.

The morning came too early for the newly mated couple. Clarke was the first to wake up and it took a moment of her vision being filled with soft morning light and burnt out candles for her to remember what had happened the night before. Letting herself let everything in she felt the bruising pain of her mating mark and strong arms wrapped around her waist. Looking down the fingers spread out against her stomach she wasn't sure if she should feel content that her mate felt the need to be close and scared that the Alpha was so close. Clarke hadn't been part of this culture long enough to know how she was supposed to act. Anya had explained that she wasn't to submit to anyone, but Lexa the night before though she never told her how Lexa would treat her what her mate would expect of her. Skaikru law would demand that she submit to her Alpha whenever the Alpha saw fit. Cruel Alphas would make their Omegas submit in public as a way to show their power. Would Lexa make her submit like that and ask her to be the silent soft Omega like her family had tried to force her to be?

Before she could fall into her fears there was shuffling behind her, the body that had been relaxed was now stiff, "I'm sorry Clarke I didn't mean to overstep. It has been a long time since I have shared my space and it seems I didn't adjust overnight." Lexa said quickly pulling her arms away.

Rolling softly over on her side Clarke looked into the deep forest that was housed in the eyes of her mate. She had noticed how beautiful Lexa was during the ceremony, but now in the soft light of morning, she could see herself seeing something for Lexa in the future. The brunette looked gentle, almost vulnerable without the guard surrounding her and war gear. The dark streaks that had lined her eyes the night before were brushed off in their sleep leaving only light lines where it had laid. Her top gave Clarke a small view of what was to come, not that she was looking mind you. The Commander's lips looked soft and if she was being honest with herself she craved to taste them without the underlining taste of blood. 

"It's ok Lexa, I cuddled you first remember? I.., Lexa can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Alpha made a small noise stretching lightly, "You can always ask me anything, Clarke."

"Can I kiss you? Our first kiss was surrounded by strangers and I want to remember it differently." Clarke asked softly, acting like it was a secret being shared.

Hearing her mate's request Lexa placed a gentle hand on Clarke's face and guided their lips together. The kiss was soft and unrushed well they both fell into the moment. Lexa pulled away for only a moment to breathe, but Clarke chased after her lips flipping sides as she pulled the older girl back in. Lexa let her body relax into Clarke and they shared a few lazy kisses, their lips getting introduced to each other like they were. If it hadn't been for Clarke pulling away and looking at the door they would have been caught by Anya who walked in without knocking.

"Commanders I am sorry to disturb you so early, but we just got a messenger saying Roan of Azgeda is right behind him. The leader of Pokakru is on his way as well as his mate, but they will not be arriving until tomorrow." Anya spoke keeping her eyes on the window not wanting to anger her friend by looking at her new mated omega. Knowing that some Alphas get overly protective the first few days.

Lexa nodded giving a small glance at her mate, "Thank you Anya, please wait outside well we get ready for the day. If it is alright with Clarke I would like for you to show her around the tower. I want her comfortable with her home, then maybe tomorrow the two of you could go the market." with a small tilt of her head she checks with Clarke if that would be alright.

A small smile crossed the lips of the Omega and she gave a nod gratefully. Anya gave a small bow and left the room shutting the door. Letting her feet touch the cold Clarke realized that she had fallen asleep in the dress from the night before. Unsure of what to change into she stands slightly awkwardly watching Lexa starting to gather her things to change into from a closet on the left side of the room. When green eyes look up and meet soft blue she realizes the problem. Putting her stuff down on a table that wasn't covered in papers she walks swiftly over to a closest on Clarke's side of the room.

"I apologize, Clarke, I assumed that Anya would have shown you last night when she got you settled. This closet has some clothing from a few of the clans as wedding gifts. If you find that there is a style or color you enjoy I will send word to our tailor and they will make you more." Lexa stepped aside and looked slightly nervous.

Tilting her head slight Clarke was still trying to get a read on Lexa. She had expected an Alpha like Pike. Someone that would force her to submit and bare her neck at any misstep. If her scent wasn't telling her otherwise Clarke would almost think Lexa was a Beta. She was calm, gentle and seemed to be looking for approval from her. It was a strange concept to her that an Alpha would want to know what their Omega wanted. Not that the Omega wasn't grateful she just wasn't sure if this was an act or if the rest of her life she would be treated with respect by this Alpha. Anya had explained a little about Lexa, had told her to give it time and that Lexa would open up to her with time. There was something unsaid going on, but Clarke didn't want to push too much too fast so she settled on something simple.

"Lexa, what is your favorite color?"

There was a pause from the Alpha, startled by the question by answered quickly, "Brown. It reminds me of playing outside without any worries." there was a pause and a small blush, "and it is the color of my favorite cakes."

"I like cake as well. Thank you for telling me, my favorite color is blue. It reminds me of my father's eyes, reminds me of safety." Clarke told her looking over the clothes in front of her before picking a light brown shirt with black pants.

Lexa took a mental note of how she had passed the dresses and planned to ask the Tailor to make her mate more clothing that seemed to fit the style better. Going back to her side of the room she turned her back to her mate and started getting dressed. Her braids were still alright from the day before so there was a half hour saved from her normal morning retinue. No longer hearing shuffling from the other side of the room she stole a glance back to see Clarke dressed, her hair loose from all her braids looking out to the balcony. Her mate was truly beautiful and Lexa had the feeling that the strong Omega had a soul even more beautiful. The Commander wasn't sure how she was going to tell Clarke the secrets she had told Costia, but she knew that she wouldn't make the same mistakes as last time. There was already a guard detail picked out for Clarke and Lexa planned to be in the same room as her mate as much as possible. 

Heda's mate always had a place at the Ambassador table, but the role had always been a formality. Lexa planned to change that for Clarke. They needed more than one voice at the table for Skaikru and though Clarke couldn't be their ambassador due to favoritism she could be a member of the War Council. Clarke would have a better understand of what Skaikru was able to bring to The Coalition than anyone that was on the council. Each clan held a spot in both an Ambassador and in the council. One that would know what they would need in peace and one for war. Death was a currency she hoped Clarke wouldn't have to become efficient in handling, but she would need the status to get the respect she deserved. Normally there would already be respect for the mate of Heda, but Lexa had the feeling people were going to challenge Clarke. She was starting the race five steps behind and Lexa would do anything she could to make sure her mate flew ahead of the other runners.

"Are you ready Clarke?" Lexa brought the attention of her mate to her from the window.

Glancing back at her Alpha Clarke walked over to the door meeting the other woman. Squeezing Lexa's hand for strength in their bond they both opened the door together. Once in the hall, Clarke counted four guards beside Anya. There was nod between the advisor and The Commander, silent communication for one another. Clarke took note of what had transpired and hoped to get some more information from Anya as they explored today. There was so much she needed to catch up on and there was no time like the present to get informed.

"Anya is going to show you around and around lunch time you can come meet me. If that sounds suitable to you Heda." Lexa let a small smile slip when she said Heda, not having said the title to anyone besides her father before. 

"I will see you at lunch." Clarke told her while she shyly leaned over placing a kiss on Lexa's war painted cheek, the lines smearing slightly.

Moving down the hall two of the guards followed behind The Commander and Clarke looked to Anya. The woman had scared the daylights out of her the night before, she came off as scary from the first time they met. She was hard and cold on the other side, but if Lexa trusted the woman then Clarke would learn to trust her as well. The other two guards followed them quietly well Anya lead them down to the bottom floor, explain it would be easier if she explained it from the bottom up. 

The bottom of the tower was a place for people to make requests to see Heda, for visitors to check in with the city guard and where anyone that worked at the tower could make their ways to the higher floors with clearance. The next two floors housed the guests. The next 13 floors had been put aside for the clans, a floor for each clan. These floors housed the Ambassador's and War Chief's families and messengers. They made a quick stop at Skaikru's floor so Clarke could check in with Kane who was being offered Ambassadorship. Clarke had agreed it would be best for them to have a Beta at the table and Kane was less likely to cause trouble than Pike if they allowed him anywhere near Polis. They skipped a few floors that the full-time workers without families lived on along with the kitchen. On the 36th floor stood the Libary of Delfia. Books brought from all different Clans were stored here and Clarke had to hold back her sound of joy finding a few books are art that her father hadn't shown her. 

"Heda will be pleased that you enjoy knowledge like she does. There have been many times I have brought here by the night staff when they found Heda asleep in a pile of books." Anya commented watching Clarke look around in wonder.

Leading Clarke to a separate room guarded by two guarded, with a nod they allowed only Anya and Clare to pass. Inside the room stood 16 pedestals going around the room with one in the middle, each holding large books each a different color with a symbol taking up most of the cover. With crinkle in her brow, the blonde haired Omega moved to the cover of one of the books and saw a large symbol of green in the center with what looked like tree branches. Gingerly she opened the book and the first thing listed was a list of names. With just the fingertips of her left hand, she went to the bottom of the page where in elegant handwriting the name "Leska" was scribbled. Frowning softly she looked up at Anya, the question clearly read in her blue eyes.

"That is the book of Trikru. Each book stands for a Clan with their history. Lexa wanted me to show you this room so you could gather whatever knowledge you wanted on each Clan. You are at the disadvantage and there are some people here that will try to take advantage of that. The first five pages of each book is a list of all the leaders of their Clans. The Clans are all part of the Colation following Heda, besides Azgeda at the moment. The book in the center is the history of how Heda is chosen from each clan and their mates and children. Your children will be recorded there as will you." Anya told her in a softer tone than before now that they were alone.

Closing the book of Trikru she touched the Book of Heda, not knowing if she should wait to get some answers. As if Anya could sense her need for internal conflict she spoke up, "The next floor is where the Ambassadors meet along with the throne room, Dining hall and War Console meeting room. Lexa is having lunch brought up to your room so you guys can have a moment together before you join her for the day. This room is always open to you and if you wish to come back just ask Ryder or Gustus. You don't need all the answers in one day, Heda."

Agreeing and already feeling hungry the two leave the room and joined Ryder and Gustus to go up the top of the tower. The ride up to the room was quiet well Clarke thought about all the things she learned today. Her world had changed in a whirlwind and she felt that she was only getting a moment of calm before the current pulled her under again. Lost in her head the lift stopped and a calloused hand touched her arm. Glancing up into brown eyes Anya gave a tilt of her head to left the blond know they were on the right floor. Slowly walking out of the lift she glanced at the two guards that were standing by the door of the lift than at the four staged throughout the hall. There were a lot of guards and Clarke wondered why Lexa would need so many people. Would they really try to kill off their Commander when all she had seen was a gentle soul? Anya opened the door and the two walked in well Ryder and Gustus stood outside along with the other guards.

Lexa stood by the desk in the bedroom with a few papers in her hand reading over them in full focus. Not hearing the two enter the room she keeps reading the papers in front of her. Clarke lets the small smile cross her lips watching her match put all her energy into something. Anya ruins the moment with a small cough getting the attention of Lexa. Pulling herself away from her papers, the Commander puts them back down on the desk and moves to the table set up with a small lunch.

"Thank you, Anya, that will be all." Lexa dismisses her council and pulls out a chair for Clarke sit once Anya has left the room, "I hope you are having a good day so far, I know there is a lot to learn in one day and Rydar and Gustus will help you get wherever you wish to go." 

Taking a seat at the table Clarke looks at the food in front of her and the fact that there are three different types of drinks to choose from. A blush crossed her cheeks thinking that Lexa must not have been sure what she liked and wanted to give her a choice. Choice, that was something that she hadn't had in a long time. She couldn't help but find the small things that Lexa did for her comfort endearing and sweet. There first meal as a mated pair was being spent somewhere private and Lexa's speech from the night before ringing in her ears. Her shoulders relaxed in the presence of the Alpha well the leader sat down on the other side of the table pouring herself a glass of water. Clarke reaching and doing the same once she was done.

"It is was a lot and I appreciate that Anya was with me today, I am sure she had other things to do than to give me a tour. I also appreciate that you are allowing me to adjust at my own pace, this is a huge change from home."Clarke whispered tenderly.

Grabbing a sandwich from the platter in the middle of the table Lexa asked, "If you are up for it I would like for you to join me for the rest of the day. I have a bunch of boring meetings to attend, but I thought maybe you would be more at ease having company than being hauled up here all day."

"I would like that, thank you."

The two ate in silence, and Clarke looked around the room taking notice in the papers that were cleared from her side of the room. Her things from her travel were also up against the wall, something she would have to put away at some point. Her father's jacket she would want to hide away somewhere knowing that the scent won't last forever. Lexa didn't know what happened to her father, or what was about to happen to her had she not stepped in. She owed her life, not matter how confusing it was at the moment to the Beta like Alpha. Reaching across the table Clarke held out her hand palm up hoping the Alpha would understand what she needed. It took only a moment before palm met palm and calm claimed both of them. When their meals were finished the two pushed their plates aside.

"I should warn you, Clarke, there are people at the Ambassador table unhappy with you being at my side. You are not in any danger, myself Anya and the guard will protect you from anything happening. Don't show them fear, you are Heda as well as an Omega. My people do not think your biological status should determine how you are treated. I have heard stories about how Skaikru treats their Omegas and I would like to talk to you about them on a later date. For now, we have meetings not to fall asleep during."

With a chuckle, Clarke followed Lexa out of their bedroom to the lift. Two of the guards along with Ryder and Gustus joined them on their way down. There was a moment halfway down to their floor that Lexa stiffened her shoulders and she took the look of Alpha. It startled Clarke for a moment and a small flinch ran through her body. Looking down at their joined hands Clarke felt Lexa give her a reassuring squeeze before letting go pumping out Alpha pheromones. Following her example, Clarke straightens her back, schooled her face and did her best to give off powerful pheromones that mirrored the Alpha's. Unseen by anyone else a smirk fell onto the face of the Alpha when the lift stopped on their floor.


	6. Ambassador 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter just so I can pass time a bit instead of slamming a lot into Clarke's first day at The Tower

Sitting next to Lexa during the meetings had given Clarke a point of view of the culture she hadn't had on the other side of war. It is easy to think that the people on the other side of the bloodshed are monsters, savages. Sitting in at the Ambassador table listening to Clans squabble over petty things reminded Clarke that they had been at war with people. People that had families and cared just as deeply as they did about topics. The blonde leader wondered if there was a way to get her people to understand this, the followers growing under Pike could become a concern. Maybe the exchange between training would start to ease the tension between the other Clans and Skaikru. With that tension put to the side for a moment, Clarke worried more about the tension that was clearly because she was mated to their Heda. 

At first, Clarke didn't understand what was going on, some Clan ambassadors refusing to speak English until a threatening growl from Lexa. Even with the warning, there were a few words passed back and forth in their native language. Clarke made a note to make sure she started to learn more. She knew a few words already just by listening and understanding their context. They would assume that she didn't know anything and it could become a tool for her to use against them. Playing the dumb Omega would work for her for now. Tuning back into the conversation she listened to Podakru and Trishana argues about who started the most recent dispute. There was a knock on the door and everyone at the table looked up to see who was disturbing the meeting.

Titus entered the room with a quick bow, "Heda, Roan from Azgeda has arrived." Lexa gave a quick nod then addressed the table.

"Let us continue this conversation tomorrow. We could all use some time to recharge and we should welcome Roan to The Tower." Lexa left no room for debate standing up.

Clarke followed wordlessly having heard the name Roan earlier, but not knowing who he actually was. She hoped to find out before they meet him as Lexa lead them to the dining hall. The guard from before was following them again, seeming more relaxed that when Clarke was by herself. Rydar stayed close to her side while Gustus and Lexa's guards all stayed back for the most part. Once they entered the dining hall Clarke allowed her eyes to look around for a moment to get herself familiar with this room as well. There was a lot to learn in one day, but Clarke was determined to pick up as many details as she could. When she looked back to where Lexa was standing she saw Lexa in an arm hold with a large looking Beta. Moving closer Clarke kept her chin up and smiled.

After getting a nod from Lexa, Roan took Clarke's hand softly placing a kiss on the back of it, "Hello Heda. I am Roan. My mother is the queen of Azgeda, or Ice Nation. It is an honor to meet Heda's mate."

The blonde took her hand back gently and relaxed. It seemed there was one person that was welcoming her with open arms. The members of the Tower were respectful to because they were forced to be under her orders, but this Prince seemed to be alright with her. One of the perks of being a Prince was that he had power and didn't see her as taking power away from his clan. Clarke was thankful for this reaction and watched the Beta carefully well he went back to talking to Lexa. Though the conversation was between them Roan made it open for Clarke to feel included in the conversation.

"I heard the news and wanted to come congratulate both of you. We may be at war, but you are aware Commander I do not have my mother's views."

Lexa nodded to the Beta, "You are welcome here Roan, as is any member of Azgeda willing to submit to my Coalition. How long will you be visiting The Tower?"

"Only a few days. I need to sneak back to the castle before mother throws a fit. Luckily you being bonded gave me a reason to come down and visit. Hopefully, this war will be over soon." Roan sighed.

Clarke thought over the comments about Azgeda and realized that before this she wasn't aware that they were at war. Anya had made the comment that Azgeda wasn't part of the Coalition, but Clarke figured it a small dispute. The ground system of government between all the Clans seemed to be worked out and understood between them all. This just added to the questions that she had acquired over the day. She would have to find some answers, she should just ask Lexa about it, but Clarke wanted to try and find some answers on her own. That were other things she wanted to ask Lexa and the itch starting to brew in her belly meant there was a talk they needed to have before others. 

"We should talk over breakfast tomorrow, it has been a long day and Clarke and I should retire for dinner together." Lexa's voice broke Clarke's thoughts. 

Roan bowed at both of the Hedas before going to his own room for the night. Lexa asked a servant to bring up a meal to their room then offered her hand out to Clarke to hold. Grabbing on tightly Clarke allowed the Alpha to lead her back to the elevator they had come down a few hours ago. The ride up to their room had allowed the two to slowly become Clarke and Lexa again instead of Heda and her mate. Lexa let the dominate Alpha pheromones slip away replaced with gentle reassuring scents that allowed Clarke's Omega to relax into its mate scent. Their guard stood outside the doors while the two entered the room to change into something a bit more comfortable. When they were comfortable a knock on the door signaled their food was there. Lexa went to the door and took the two plates and set them on the table they had lunch earlier that day. Sitting down across from Lexa the Omega smiled at the thought of them spending their first meals together in private. 

"Roan seems nice." Clarke says casually as she picked what to eat first, "How well do you know each other?"

"Roan and I grew up together. Being the heirs to our kingdoms my father, the Heda before me had hoped that we would become friends to solidify the bonds between Azgeda and Trikru. Roan's mother had started the war and it has been getting worst as the years go on. He comes to visit every few months in hopes that keep what trades that are going between our nations steady. Besides Anya, Roan was one of the closest people to me as a child." Lexa smiles at a memory, "There were many times Roan and I caused trouble around The Tower, but you have nothing to fear Clarke. Roan is only a friend and though we may not be physical, we are mated and I will honor that."

Clarke blushed at being caught and coughs, "On the topic of being physical. I don't know if you can tell yet, but my heat should be here in a day or two. What are we going to do about it."

Lexa paused eating and looked at Clarke, "What do you wish to happen during your heat Clarke? If you ask it of me I can go to a spare bedroom on this floor so we are still close. I will change the guard to Anya and your guards so there is a comfort that they won't talk."

"No." Clarke shook her head softly, "I don't know if I would be comfortable with being with you during it, but I want you to hold me if that is ok. Your scent is already a comfort and I know you won't take advantage of me just because I am in the middle of my heat asking. If you don't think you would be comfortable with that then I would ask for something with your scent on it."

"I would ok to hold you through your heat Clarke. It would be my honor to hold you. I have heard stories about what Skaikru Alphas are like, we believe in taking advantage of an Omega during their heat is treason. We are trained from a young age to control ourselves around heats and ruts so it will not be a problem for me to just hold you."

Clarke sighed in relief at hearing that. A few of her worries about how she would be treated were answered. It seemed gentle Lexa was here to stay and she wasn't going to have to spend this heat alone in solitude like she had the last few. Normally she would have gone to the heat chambers and cuddled with what other Omegas synced with her, but being in prison meant she had to spend them alone in her solitary. She craved touch, not just sexual in nature, but even just the gentle hugs of another while she was in heat. Knowing she would have that again comforted her Omega into relaxing. She wouldn't be surprised if her heat would hit in the middle of the night now with that confirmation she wouldn't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be forward this fic will not have any smut in it. There will be leading up to it and I will mention it, but it will fade to black. This fic had started because a conversation about how you can't write an Omegaverse fic without writing smut. So being stubborn like I am I decided to write this. There are a lot of Omegaverse fics that are mostly smut and though I do like those fics I wanted there to be something that people not into the sex aspect of Omegaverse could still enjoy. Lexa becomes G!p during her future rut, but it isn't always there in this version in case that is a question as well ^.^ as always comment and kudos. I answer questions in the comments


	7. Author Note

I was going to let this piece slowly die out, but when I checked the number of bookmarks I figured you guys deserved to know why I will no longer be writing Lost Light.

When I first started Lost Light I was beyond excited. You see Omegavers was not about a kink for me. I am bi-gendered and if there is any way I could express that physical through a character it would be through an alpha female. I knew going into this that I would get some hate for this type of story, no matter how I approached it. It was not just the hate mail and dysphoria I experienced through them that has killed this piece. It is the lack of response I received from this piece. Comments are worth more than you will know. 

I do not have the fanbase that some of my fellow omegaversers do. I didn’t have a bunch of anons messaging me and telling me not to let it to me. This is my most commented piece, and most liked piece of writing. My friends did try to help, but I can’t even think of writing this piece without feeling uncomfortable. This is not the only piece I will be deleting from A03, but this is the one I wanted to explain myself on. This is not the note of an underappreciated author. This is a note from a normal fanfiction author that because they are uncomfortable writing smut was overlooked. 

I will continue to write for the LGBT community, but I am focusing that energy on original works now. Not everyone has a book in them, but I would be cheating myself if I did not try. I am currently doing NaNo and am at 12K within 8 days. If you look that is almost the same amount of this fic that I had written over months. 

So please. I am urging you to let your favorite authors know how much you appreciated their work and dedication. Not just the big-name authors, but the small ones that have only posted 3 stories, because they have so much to give because they don’t have a fanbase already. They want to write prompts and they want to talk with their fans. If we continue with this rate most fanfiction authors will put themselves behind a paywall or give up because no one appreciates their efforts. A hater will take the time to rip an author into pieces, 1 negative comment crosses out 7 positive comments in the mind of an author. 13,826 people read this fic, only 57 commented. Even if you add in the 99 bookmarks that is a 1% comment rate. 

One comment could save your favorite stories.

-Shownkindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to demand Lost Light will not be deleted. I will not be finishing this piece, but if you had questions where Lost Light could have gone or how my NaNo work is doing feel free to message me on Tumblr or twitter. My username is the same everywhere to make it easier
> 
>  
> 
> -SK


End file.
